NEED
by chibi si saku
Summary: "Aku sendirian, semuanya telah mati, termasuk hatiku." / Betapa bodohnya jika ada manusia berpikir begitu / "Kau yang memulai, jadi kau harus menerima akibatnya, Haruno Sakura." / Kau gadis bodoh yang memberikan dirimu secara relawan pada pemuda gila itu / NaruSaku


**Summary : "Aku sendirian, semuanya telah mati, termasuk hatiku." / Betapa bodohnya jika ada manusia berpikir begitu / "Kau yang memulai, jadi kau harus menerima akibatnya, Haruno Sakura." / Kau gadis bodoh yang memberikan dirimu secara relawan pada pemuda gila itu / NaruSaku**

 **Pairing : Sakura x Naruto**

 **Rate : bingung ( M kali ya?)**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong review ya *0* (plak).**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Early**

 **::**

 **::**

 ** _Camera-rolling and action!_**

 **::**

Kota metropolitan yang terkenal dengan berbagai ke modern –nannya, akh bukan, melainkan kemajuannya. Dalam segi pemerintahan, fasilitas, juga pola pikir masyarakatnya. Mungkinkah? benar, mungkinkah suatu kota bisa dikatakan memiliki masyarakat dengan pola pikiran yang menjurus kedepan –maksudnya selalu berpikir rasional dan masuk akal dalam segala hal.

Lantas bagaimana dengan pemandangan ini? Dengan salah satu dari kerumunan itu berdiri tegap diatas JPO pejalan kaki, dengan melewati batas pagar dengan tubuh dihadapkan kedepan. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan disamping jahitan celana, dan jika terlihat disegi terburuk –pemuda ini nampak ingin melompat dari sana.

" _TUAN, KAMI MOHON TURUNLAH"_ Seru salah satu petugas kepolisian dengan Toa ditangannya.

Beberapa mobil polisi terlihat berjejer disana, dengan para personilnya mengarahkan para pengendara juga pejalan kaki disana untuk tidak mendekati lokasi. Beberapa orang disana –kebanyak wanita, berteriak histeris tak kala melihat pemuda diatas sana semakin mendekati zna berbahaya.

Pemuda itu –dengan rambut _Blonde_ jabrik, kemeja putih yang sudah sangat kumal, celana kain hitam dan kaki tanpa alas. Sekilas nampak seperti gelandangan pada umumnya, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Sebuah _Nametag_ disaku kemeja kanannya bertuliskan 'CEO', lalu tahukan apa artinya itu?

"Naruto- _sama_ , saya mohon jangan lakukan itu." Ujar sosok berkulit pucat dengan penampilan rapi berbalut _Tuxedo_ hitam –memandang nanar keatas sana.

"Bagaimana ini, Shikamaru?" ujar sang Pemuda berambut merah darah. "Pihak kepolisian pun sepertinya kewalahan." Terdengar kekhawatiran dinada bicaranya.

Pemuda dengan rambut diikat satu itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah, 'Naruto, jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh.'

Sementara itu…

 _Apa yang kau pertaruhkan lagi didunia ini? Bukankah semuanya sudah sangat jelas menghilang? Tanpa ada yang tersisa dari hidupmu yang rendah ini. Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Melompatlah dan akhiri segalanya,_

 _Dengan begitu kau akan bebas._

Mata itu terbuka dan memamerkan iris sebiru langit nan gelap, tak ada kecerahan dalam tatapan itu –hanya pandangan kosong yang tertera. Bola matanya menatap kebawah sana, melihat beribu orang memerhatikannya.

Bahkan ada beberapa yang Ia kenali.

 _Blueshappire_ itu menatap nanar sosok diantara mereka, mengucapkan maaf lalu kembali menutup mata, semakin memajukan tubuhnya kedepan diselingi teriakkan manusia dibawah sana.

'Aku ingin mati saja.'

Tap.

Sepasang tangan nan ramping itu meraih kedua sisi bahu sang pemuda, membuat sang empu terkaget dan menengok kebelakang. "Si-siapa kau?!"

Sosok itu tersenyum manis seraya memandang Naruto, "Jangan lakukan, kau pemuda yang baik."

Naruto mengerutkan alis tak mengerti –namun Ia kembali sadar akan tujuannya. "Lepaskan gadis bodoh, ini bukan urusanmu." Geramnya seraya mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku celana.

Gadis dengan iris _Emerald_ itu tetap tersenyum manis, kembali menarik sang pemuda menjauh dari sisi jembatan. "Kemarilah, jangan dekati kegelapan sedangkan begitu banyak cahaya yang mengelilingimu."

Naruto tak habis pikir, apa mau gadis ini? "Ck, cahaya kau bilang? Apakah hal baik seperti itu mampu mengambil semua yang aku punya didunia ini?!" Gertaknya. "Jangan bercanda!"

Tep. Dalam satu tarikan lemah, gadis itu mampu membawa sang pemuda kedalam pelukannya –yang begitu hangat.

"Kau tidak sendiri," ujar gadis itu seraya membelai tengkuk sang pemuda. "Tidak semuanya hilang darimu."

Menatap lembut iris biru itu, berusaha menghapuskan keangkuhan yang terpancar disana. Masih sedikit menggertak meski semakin berkurang.

"Jangan coba halangi aku bunuh di –"

Kata-kata sang pemuda terhenti tak kala bibir ranum sang gadis kini bertengger manis dibibirnya, membawanya dalam ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa terpaku terdiam.

"Betapa bodohnya jika ada manusia yang berpikir begitu." Ujar sang gadis melepaskan ciuman –dengan jemarinya menggapai pisau ditangan sang pemuda lalu membuangnya menjauh.

 _Blueshappire_ itu semakin redup. "Semuanya telah mati, termasuk hatiku."

"Kalau begitu," tangan sang gadis membawa kedua tangan kekar itu merengkuh pinggangnya, "Aku akan kembali menghidupkannya." Bisiknya lembut dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas dari paras cantik itu.

Grep.

Naruto meremas kecil samping pakaian sang gadis –coba untuk menerima tawaran gila dan tak masuk akal itu. Namun sejurus kemudian pertahanannya tumbang, Ia tarik kasar tubuh mungil itu kedalam rengkuhannya –menangis dan terisak sejadinya, Ia tak tahu bahkan tak mengenal gadis ini. Namun sungguh saat ini Ia sangat membutuhkan tempat bersandar, sangat.

Sang gadis tersenyum lembut seraya menenggelamkan kepala Naruto ketengkuknya, sungguh memilukkan jika mendnegar langsung rintihan seorang pemuda seperti ini. Namun…

"Tak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar sang gadis seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik pakaiannya.

"Aku –tolong aku, siapapun kau.." ujar Naruto. "Aku –"

Tep.

 _Buleshappire_ itu membulat saat merasakan perih dibahunya, satu menit kemudian pandangannya kabur, kesimbangannya goyah setelah menuturkan sebuah kalimat yang akan menjadi awal dari segalanya.

"Mem –butuhkanmu."

BRUK!

Hening.

"Hahhh." Gadis itu menghela napas panjang setelah mencabut benda yang Ia tancapkan pada bahu Naruto. "Operasi penyelamatan, sukses." Sambungnya seraya menyeka keringat dikeningnya.

 **::**

 **::**

 **Early**

 **::**

 **::**

To Be ? continued?

….

…no coment…..


End file.
